As Good as, but Clearly Not
by Rachie81
Summary: "I'm very pleased that you consider me one of your own Mrs Weasley, but frankly I'm clearly not. My parents were James and Lily Potter. When I was born they selected Sirius as my Godfather; to be my guardian and family in the event of their death. Which means that it is down for him to decide what's good for me, unless you wanted to dispute their decision." OTP AU Mischief Managed.


**Unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling, although that would be nice… But anyway the italics at the beginning are just a refresher and can be located on page 85 and the bit further down is on page 91, both Chapter 6 of The Order of the Phoenix while the bit at the very end is from the note on the two way mirror that Harry finds in Chapter 38, on page 756.  
**

Harry wasn't sure whether to be confused, flattered or indignant.

Mrs Weasley and Sirius were practically having a fight over who cared about him more and therefore, who had the right to decide whether he could learn more about the Order of the Phoenix. Also… oh wait it's still happening:

"_Well," said Mrs Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well … I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had a reason for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"_

"_He's not your son," said Sirius quietly._

"_He's as good as," said Mrs Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"_

"_He's got me!"_

"_Yes," said Mrs Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"_

_Sirius started to rise from his chair._

"_Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."_

_Mrs Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white._

"_I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."_

Several dozen things flashed through Harry's mind in that three second pause of conversation. He had been trying to decide on his dominant emotion before but now it was just ridiculous. He had a warm feeling welling up in his stomach from Mrs Weasley all but proclaiming him one of the family, but this was warring with his anger over her frankly low blow towards Sirius as well as feeling indignant over being talked about as if he was an naïve little boy, thank goodness for Lupin. Finally he settled on trying to remain as visibly impassive as possible. But then… he never had been good at hiding his anger when the situation could call for it.

So as everyone turned to face him for those three seconds, he raised one single eyebrow and said "Wow, took you lot long enough to realise I might have a mind and therefore opinion of my own."  
Then as one everyone else in the room gaped at him. "Honestly, I want to know what the bloody hell is going on! I've been stuck at Privet Drive for ages with not a scrap of news, only to get attacked by a pair of Dementors and when I finally get here and want to know what's going on, half of you don't want to tell me anything?" He continued.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs Weasley snap her mouth shut and then open it again to speak, more likely to shout. Too bad, she needed to hear this, "I mean, I'm very pleased that you consider me one of your own Mrs Weasley, but frankly I'm clearly not. My parents were James and Lily Potter. When I was born they selected Sirius as my Godfather; to be my guardian and family in the event of their death. Which means that it _is_ down for him to decide what's good for me, unless you wanted to dispute their decision."

Sirius grinned; Hermione bit her lip nervously; Ron stared; Mr Weasley and Lupin looked apprehensive; while Mrs Weasley, for the first time since Harry had known her, looked at him coldly and said with a voice like ice "Suit yourself, Harry," and promptly moved off to the corner of the room.

Sirius stopped grinning to awkwardly clear his throat, before motioning for Harry and Lupin to follow him from the room and into the next. Lupin calmly proceeded to seal the door and make it Imperturable. "Now," said Sirius, "Voldemort is after something-"

"Maybe we should ask Harry to keep this to himself?" Lupin suggested quietly.

"Oh all right then!" Sirius muttered. "Harry, as what I am about to tell you is extremely top secret and Molly would kill you if you let any of this slip to any of her children, I must ask you to swear on your father's honour as a Marauder that you will not speak of what we are about to tell you to anyone, unless you are discussing it with people already in the know."

"Such as us" Lupin hinted.  
"Err… okay" Harry agreed hesitantly.

It was going to be difficult to keep anything from Ron and Hermione. _But then again they hadn't seemed to have any troubles doing it while he was at Privet Drive. Let them see how it feels._

"Brilliant, as I was saying" Sirius went on while Lupin rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Voldemort is after something."

"_What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered._

"_Stuff he can only get by stealth."_

_When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."_

"_When he was powerful before?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra—?"_

"We can't tell you that, Harry" Said Lupin.

"Dumbledore or Molly would skin us alive" added Sirius before continuing that "We can tell you where it is because He might try to lure you there under false pretences or something."

"Well, where is it then?" Harry asked impatiently.

"In the Ministry, the Department of Mysteries" said Sirius and Lupin together.

"Hmmm…" Harry contemplated before…  
~*~

**(Pretend all the stuff about Voldemort's followers and the Fudge/Dumbledore stuff is here)  
**~*~

"Listen Harry, I know that this is probably a bit of an information overload but if you ever need to talk about any of this-" started Sirius as he gripped Harry's shoulders comfortingly.

"Especially since Owls can be intercepted" Interrupted Lupin with a wry smile."

"This was your father's, it's _a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions."  
_  
"Okay" Harry smiled; glad to have another of his father's belongings as well as the support of his old friends.

**Okay it's been a long LONG while since I've written or uploaded anything but I was reading OTP the other day and Mrs Weasley was annoying me enough for this plot to hatch in the back of my mind. It's a one shot and a lot more of it than I would like comes straight from the mouth of Rowling. But what can I say, I just wanted a edit/what if on the scene. Especially since if I were Harry, well I'd be pissed.**

**Anyway lots of love to you for reading this!**

**Rachie81**


End file.
